pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata 6 - I Want Her Power
I Want Her Power is the sixth sonata in the first arc of Dress Up! Sonata Series and is the sixth sonata overall. The episode focuses on Lady Arachne getting close to Akane in order to get her powers. Plot Arachne finds out that Akane still has her PriPara Goddess powers, which causes her to become more hungry in power than usual. In order to get close to Akane, Arachne disguises herself as a new idol in PriPara and hangs out with Akane throughout the day. Will Akane find out who is really this idol? Roleplay Akane's Idol Activities Akane: 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Rank up ~ de arimasu. Is my goal ~ de arimasu. Ann: Yo, Akane. What's up with the ~de arimasu? Akane: Ehhh! Ann-chan?! You did surprised me there. I was just practicing in order to rank up to Divine Idol. Ann: Here, I baked you some sweets. Hope you like them cause it's actually the shape of Keroro. Akane: De arimasu! I love that baka no gaeru. *eats the sweets* Thanks so much Ann. You're baking skills are quite developing. Ann: Eh, not at all. That was just still the very same style that I used when I still worked at Prism Stone. Wait, it's just probably your first time eating my sweets, hontou ni~ Akane: You do have a point there. Ann: Ne~ Akane. You should also watch out for Lady Arachne. She is really hungry for power..... Akane: Wakatta, wakatta ne~ I'm gonna be okay. As long as I don't use my powers for today, nothing will be revealed and I'll be seen as a normal hard-working idol. Wanna practice with me? Ann: Sure thing but let's take a rest after all this eating. (Sumire was taking a peek during their whole conversation) Sumire: I wonder if Akane's gonna be that alright. (A whole group of Akane's fans was seen chasing her around PriPara) Akane: *thinking* Now I know the reason why running is part of everyday practice. Mikan: Look! Akane is being chased by fans, nano. *eats bread* Layla: Well, she does have too many fans I say. Sumire: Why does she have more fans than I have? Oh, I've got to report to prez about the incident and the case. Mikan! Mikan: Sokka ne~ nano. Bye bye Layla, oh wait, nano. Layla, you're coming with us, nano. Layla: Oh yeah, I'm a witness. Arachne: So this is Akane's everyday idol life. Because of her science nerdy nature and smart character that makes her likable by many others. However, her voice needs a little improvement though. Miele: Wakatta ne~ she sounds so similar to Keroro. *covers her ears while watching Akane's debut live* Haruka And Kululu Helps Out Sumire: *cries* Why is Akane more popular than me *continues crying* Haruka: There, there Sumire. All you need now is a little..... Sumire: Practice!! That's it *snaps* Can you two help me practice. I've gotta rank up. Kululu: Hai, kulu. Haruka: Let's start. I also want Kululu to rank up as well. Kululu: kulu? (Sumire says mimi, Kululu says kulu and Haruka counts while training) Akane: They're training but prez? Isn't she already a Divine Idol? At least Sumire got some support. Arachne (as Yuri Hachizuki): Moshi moshi~ Akane: Who are you? Are you new around PIA? Arachne: PIA? Akane: Etto.....PIA stands for PriPara Idol Academy. Arachne: How did you know? Akane: Etto.....I've been a student/idol around here for quite a long time now. Arachne: Really! Did something wierd happened to you around those times? Akane: Nai, nai ne~ Not a .000001% did happened here, well if you divide it into 100 that is kinda equivalent to 100, 000 or something so kinda around that number..... Arachne: *vomits* can you stop. I have a phobia of nerds. Akane: Anyways, since you're new here let's snap our tickets 180° Arachne: *does a Hibiki Fall* I told you stop acting like a nerd. I'm Yuri, Yuri Hachizuki. *snaps her fake Friends Ticket* Akane: I'm Akane Urawa. People calls me a science nerd quite a lot though it may seem already obvious to you now. Arachne: Wanna hang out with me for today *grabs Akane's arms* Akane: I would love to but I have to do some training before my next live. Arachne: Let's train together! Training Together Akane: You sure you're going to face my way of training? Arachne: Sure! How was it? Akane: I nerd-phobia during my training. Square root of four is two, two is the only even number to be a prime factor, the formula to get the interest is i=Prt. Arachne: *almost vomits* I have nerd-phobia. Akane: What is it? Arachne: Oh, uh, let's train. (during the training, Arachne is secretly being sick) Akane: Daijoubi ni~ Arachne: I'll have to go to the restroom *runs to the restrooms* Ann: Hmm..... Akane: Yuri-chan, mante~ Ann: Who's that? A new friend of yours? (Akane grabs Ann's arms) Ann: Ehhh......chotto ne~ Why are you such in a hurry? Akane: I'm 100% curious. Why whenever I say something mathematical, she kinda looks sick. Ann: If you were smart enough to know why..... Arachne: *finally I found my breathe* Eh, Akane and.... Ann: Fukuhara Ann. Arachne: Fukihara-san. What are you two doing here? Akane: To check if you're all right. There, there..... Arachne: Akane, stop. Ann: *thinking* Why do I have mixed feelings about this Yuri Hachizuki and why? This is the first time a felt very curious about a new idol. Reporting Yuri Ann: And that's what I've been worried about a lot lately. *sighs* I just seem to not trust this Yuri. I felt like she is up to something. Haruka: Why not try to give this investigation a little deeper. Who knows that some enemy might be behind this. Sumire: You know? Haruka: Quite, but not sure. Sumire: We have to pay close attention to Akane. We can't just let her get kidnapped by Arachne like what she did to Klara.... Ann: Are you two thinking what I'm thinking? Haruka: What is it. Ann: What if..... (the scene then goes to Yurika practicing her samurai skills with Teruo Hino) Teruo: You've got to have more strength than just that. Yurika: I'll beat you for sure, Senpai. I can do it! Sango: You go for it Yurika-chan. Ann: Ah, Sankun! Sango: Ann-chan, Sumire-chan, prez. Hachihachi! You came to watch Yurika? Sumire: No, but I know what my sister can do in order to solve this case fast. After practice....... Teruo: That was a good start for you entering the next level of your studies. I'm very proud. Yurika: Etto....Hino-senpai! Arigatougozaimasu! Sumire: Now that you're done with the *copies a samurai* can you help us with something. Yurika; Sure! What is it? *Sumire shows her Yuri/Arachne's profile* Who is she. Ann: Yuri Hachizuki. She is just rookie around PriPara but I have a strange feeling that she may be plotting something, and part of that is to get closer to Akane. Sango: That's terrible. Anyways, since you can see easily the truth using your wonderful techniques, you've gotta be a big help. Yurika: So, you wamted me to do a deeper investigation. Is that it? Okay, here goes nothing *Yurika using her powers* Sango: See, your younger sister is amazing. Sumire: I know she is but I'm way better than her. Mikan And Layla's Own Inferences *Akane's Engineer Live Mikan: This is splendid. She did a very good job, nano! Now I felt so bad for Sumire and the rest cause they don't get to see this. Layla: Me too. Well, at least that PriPara Police investigation on me was over. Now I'm hyped up for trainings and practices. Mikan: I'm actually too motivated too, nano! Here is a blessing from me, wanna perform as a duo with me, nano? Layla: Eh, but what about Twilights*? Mikan: We're still a unit though. Since Sumire was also planning to perform as a duo with Amanogawa-sensei, we're kinda thinking putting the unit on hiatus, nano. Arachne: That was a splendid performance. *thinking* I saw a lot of power over there. Akane: Thanks so much, 100%. Arachne: *feels sick* Stop please. Akane: Oh, you have nerd-phobia don't you. Arachne: To be very honest, I do have. *smiles evily* And there is something else that you need to know. Akane: Eh? What is it? Arachne: Follow me. Mikan: Isn't that Akane and......a new idol, nano. Layla: She looks pretty evil or something. Do you think we should follow her? Mikan: Hai~ Ikuyo!! *grabs Layla's hands* Gerugeru!! Layla: Mikan, can you slow down! Mikan: Ah, Hora nano~ Layla: What will be they doing under a dark underground cave. Why..... Mikan: Probably, nano. Layla: We have to stop here. Ann's Mission Ann: I knew it is her. I cannot believe someone smart like Akane will fall for her traps. I have to stop her before worse happens. Sumire: *thinking* Lady Arachne, why are you doing this? Yurika: Can you run anymore faster, prez? Haruka: I'm trying too. Yurika: You guys go ahead. Me and Sango will stay with Haruka and help her "run". Sumire: Got it. Ann: There's no more time *grabs Sumire's arm* Sumire: Chotto.....Ann!! Ichigo: *In the tune of the Keron March* Ra~ra~ra~ra~ra~ra! Do remi fa so! *hums the tune of Keron March* *stops* What a shiny beautiful day under a dark underground cave, satsu! Sumire: Ann, it's Amanogawa-sensei. Ichigo: Oh! Sumire, Ann!! What's the rush. (Ann grabs Ichigo's arms) Ann: We're in a hurry so.... Ichigo: I'll run for you, keroppi!!!! Ann: *while feeling dizzy* Well, at least we can still reach Akane and Arachne. Plan Failed Akane: Ano ne~ Yuri-chan, what are we doing under here and what do you want to tell me? Arachne: *while transforming back to her true self* Hachizuki Yuri is not real *evil laugh* Akane: Lady Arachne?! So, you're Yuri-chan all along. Why do I even trusted you? Arachne: It's too late now. You and Mezame Klara will now be under my rule. I just wanted your magic from the PriPara Goddess and then I can let you go. Akane: And do you think I'll give my powers to you that easily? Arachne: So, it looks like we have to do it the hard way. Ann, Ichigo, Sumire: Hold it right there you spider woman. Sumire: I'm not going to let another of my friends in your hands. Arachne: My arch enemy. You've finally arrived. Akane: Sensei, Ann-chan, Sumire. Yurika: And they're not the only ones. Sango: Looks like the whole gang is here. Akane: Prez, Yurika, Sankun. Haruka: The SC president here. I command you to get out of here at once. Ichigo: Go! Go! Prez!!! Arachne: *thinking* I just can't disobey the SC president. Very well then, but please expect my return. *exits* Akane: That was a relief. (The idols in the area all hug Akane) Sumire: I'm glad you're safe my best friend. Akane: Me too~ Haruka: I think you guys need to now watch over Akane. It's highly possible that Arachne might come back. Layla: Where is it? Where...? Oh, we missed everything? Mikan: Seems like it, nano. Yurika: Where have you two been? You missed almost all the exciting parts. Ann: Akane, we promise that we'll protect you as long as Arachne is here. Sumire: Yes, and save that baka VocalDoll. Character Appearances *Sumire Hanasaki *Ichigo Amanogawa *Mikan Shiratama *Layla Kaguya *Akane Urawa *Ann Fukuhara *Yurika Hanasaki *Sango Yagichi *Lady Arachne *Haruka Bokerdole Preview *Sonata 7 - Another Criminal Case However, after all these events, Akane was successfully kidnapped by Arachne, causing Sumire to temporarily quit her idol activities to let out her feelings. Since Ichigo cannot let her friend quit, she and the other idols all enter into a challenge to get Sumire's motivation back. Category:DUS Arc 1 Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Category:Unmei Challenge